better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Queen Novo
Queen Novo is one of the supporting protagonists in LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: the Movie. She is the ruler of the Hippogriffs/Seaponies and Princess Skystar's mother. She is also Silverstream's and Terramar's aunt. She and her daughter are the third and fourth victims of the Storm King's threat. She is voiced by Uzo Aduba, who is famous for playing Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren in the Orange Is the New Black TV series and Bismuth in Steven Universe.. Depictions in My Little Pony: The Movie Queen Novo is relaxing in her throne room when her daughter, Princess Skystar, returns saying she found something. Novo first believes it to be another shell, but when she sees it to be outsiders, she is furious that Skystar brought outsiders into their kingdom and summons her guards. Skystar tries to reason with her mother that she can vouch for the Mane Six, but when Skystar decides to tell the Mane Six the story of the Hippogriffs, Novo warns her not to tell them the story, but Skystar does anyway. The secret out, Novo reveals herself to be the Queen of the Hippogriffs that Twilight was seeking, and on Skystar's urging, reveals her Pearl of Transformation, using it to turn the Mane Six into seaponies themselves and Spike into a pufferfish. However, when Twilight explains how they can use the Pearl to help save Equestria from the Storm King, Novo refuses, not wanting the Pearl to fall into Storm King's clutches, before offering her deepest condolences to Twilight over Equestria's fate. She soon leaves to go to a spa treatment, but soon emerges from it when she hears Pinkie Pie and Skystar singing and dancing, convincing the rest of the Hippogriffs-turned-seaponies to join in, with Novo soon getting in on the action herself. Moved by Pinkie bringing a smile to her face and convinced that the Mane Six were worth helping after all, Novo prepares to return the favor with giving them her Pearl after all, only to hear an alarm and realize that the Pearl was in danger. Returning to the throne room, Novo discovers that Twilight had tried to take the Pearl in the meantime, only to be subdued by the Pearl's security system. Enraged that Twilight had deceived her and tried to take the Pearl behind her back, Novo outright refuses to aid the Mane Six now, and exiles them from her kingdom, using the Pearl to return them to their normal selves while snarling venomously at Twilight that she doesn't deserve to be one of them because of what she did. However, Skystar chooses to still aid the Mane Six, using her mother's Pearl to return to her Hippogriff form, despite knowing that when Novo finds out, she'll be in so much trouble. Some time later, learning of the Storm King's demise and Canterlot being saved, Novo transforms herself and her people back into Hippogriffs, arriving just in time to attend the Friendship Festival concert being performed by Songbird Serenade. As she reunites with Skystar, Novo makes it clear that Skystar is so grounded because of her actions. Depictions in the Series Sons of the Overlord The Mask of Deception - Part I Set after the events of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: The Movie, Queen Novo is mentioned, and Silverstream is stated to be her niece. Surf and/or Turf Queen Novo is mentioned again in this episode. Terramar states that, after the Storm King's defeat, she split her Pearl of Transformation into hundreds of fragments and distributed them among her subjects so that they could travel back and forth between Mount Aris and Seaquestria. Hunted Iron & Stone Queen Novo is depicted in Silverstream's story. Rainbow Roadtrip Road Tripping Queen Novo is mentioned by Silverstream as she was the one who banish Beohernie to the Desert of Doom, using the Teleportation Pearl. She was deeply concerned about a thousand year old bug who was without any reason and it seems to him he’s respected too little and he destroyed the former village, before he attacks the hippogriffs on Mount Aris. When the Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike went to the Desert of Doom, Twilight also mentions Queen Novo that she banish Beohernie there. The Belly of the Beast Queen Novo is mentioned again by Princess Skystar, if she forgets to bring her and Terramar out of the giant beetle’s stomach before she banish to the Desert of Doom. Ancient History Queen Novo makes her series debut, as she tells Princess Skystar about the Pyro Vipers attacking Equestria. When Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rainbow Dash went to Seaquestria to learn more about Aspheera and the Pyro Vipers, Skystar let them know who is, but Novo tells her not to tell them about it. Skystar brings the trio to the Coral Library to research about who betrayed Aspheera. After Kai, Cole and Jay went to Seaquestria from their findings from the Serpentine, they tell that the “Treacherous Deceiver” is Garmadon. Seeing that Novo did not know who is Garmadon, they forced the Ninja and the Mane Three to get kicked out of the Underwater realm. Appearance As a seapony, she has a fish tail and three lampheads. As a hippogriff, she has very large wings. Her coat is light fuchsiaish gray and some gradients of brilliant fuchsia Mane with very strong mulberry. She has magenta eyes. Personality Queen Novo is portrayed as nonchalant, sarcastic, and somewhat egotistical. Distrustful of outsiders, she is very hostile toward the Mane Six at first and secretive about the history surrounding herself and her subjects. Though she is briefly sympathetic to the plight that Equestria faces, Novo is mainly concerned about the safety of her own kingdom and keeping her magic pearl out of the Storm King's hands. If someone tries to steal the pearl, she becomes furious and vengeful, as shown when she uses the pearl to change the Mane Six back to ponies while they're still underwater, which could have caused them to drown. She is slightly vain, undergoing beauty treatments on a regular basis. Hasbro.com Description Queen Novo is the leader of the Seaponies, who were once Hippogriffs (half horse/half bird). When Storm King invaded their land, they transformed into Seaponies and fled far beneath the ocean. Despite thinking she made the right decision, she secretly yearns for her old life above the waves. She is the mother of the chatty undersea Princess Skystar. Appearances Movie appearance *LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: The Movie LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship Season 8: Sons of the Overlord *115. "The Mask of Deception - Part I" (mentioned) * 120. "Surf and/or Turf" (mentioned) Season 9: Hunted *129. "Iron & Stone" (flashback) Season 10: March of the Oni *164. "The Ending of the End: Endings" Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip *168. "Road Tripping" (mentioned) *169. "The Belly of the Beast" (mentioned) *175. "Ancient History" Trivia *In the art concept, Queen Novo's early designs were very complex and had to be simplified for animation purposes. Her seapony form took inspiration from weedy seadragons, and her peacock motif was a constant element throughout all of her design iterations. *According to My Little Pony Friendship Club, she enjoys the finer things in life, like Coconut Martinis and massages from an Octopus named Jamal. *Queen Novo did not know who is Garmadon, as stated in Ancient History. *She is the one who banish Beohernie to the Desert of Doom with the Teleporation Pearl. It is unknown whether the Pearl uses to teleport to another Realm.